Izzy Volturi
by angel of twilightness
Summary: What happens if Bella went to the Volturi after Edward left her?She finds her true mate in the Volturi and together they get revenge I'm tired of fanfics that makes Bella forgive edward and marry him after He broke her heart so I wrote this :D Read if you want dont read if you dont want Rated T for minor cursing!And major Edward bashing !
1. Chapter 1

**This starts after Edward tells Bella he doesnt love her and she is still in the forest in case you didnt get that :D**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I started walking.I can't believe he just left me like that,I mean just because I'm human? That asshole! I bet he was just using my thoughts I was still sad about it.I loved him! I never felt that way about some one and he knew that and he used started falling from my of grief,anger and humiliation.I thought he was the one.I started to think of ways to get revenge on him and his he didnt want to change me,fine I'll get someone else to change he didnt want me around forever then that was my way to get revenge on him.I was going to get someone to change me,then, I would get some help on how to make the rest of his life a living hell! I never knew I could be so evil! I kept on walking when it started to rain.I started to feel dizzy and then I fell down and everything went black.

************************ 3 HOURS LATER *****************************

I felt movemont underneath me and forced my eyes to open.I came face to face with a well built man looked down at me and smiled'Wow gave us quite a scare there Bella' 'I don't mean to sound rude or anything but who are you?' I asked 'I'm Sam Uley' He replied 'And it's not rude ,your just curious because when you woke up some random dude was carrying you!' He laughed his reply.I laughed along with him 'Bella!' I turned away from Sam to see Charlie and Jake running towards us 'Is she ok did she get hurt?' Charlie asked worriedly.'Ehh.. hello dont you think you should be asking ''her'' these questions?' I asked getting a bit pissed off 'Sorry Bells I just got a bit happened?Why were you in the woods?' he I guess it was time to tell them what happened.'Edward broke up with me in the woods and I gotlost and then everything went I woke up and Sam was carrying me back here.' I explained.I looked to see all of their of them were furious,even Sam and I didn't even know him! 'Can you put me down now please?' I asked put me down and I said goodnight to them all and went up to my room.I got changed for bed and got some pain-killers because my head is killing me.I got into bed but couldnt sleep just yet.I had to come up with a plan on how to get the Volturi to change me without killing me.I started thinking of ways to get Charlie to allow me to go.I could put on an act go into depression and then suggest that I go to Italy for a holiday and get away from all the memories.I suddenly rememberd Alice would probably be looking for my future so I started changging my mind really fast and not staying focused on my actual plan.I would wait for a few week s and then I would put my plan in action.

**Tell me if you like this story or not and if I get more bad comments than good then I won't continue the story.**


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE !**

**READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a looong while but I just can't find a way

to finish the story:( im sooo sorry guys but I'll try finish the chapter as

soon as I can but right now I have writers block


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry last chapter was so short it wasnt supposed to be that short so ill try to make a longer one this timexx thx everyone who read thisxx **

**Chapter 2 **

After about a week of moping around Charlie got sick of me and I gues that means my act was day he came into my room to talk to me and said 'Bells I know you're upset about this but please stop moping around!Go on a holiday,hang out with your friends just get out of here and stop moping!' I mentally cheered when he said those words but kept a straight face and pretended to cheer up just a little bit.'Your right dad I think I might go on a little holiday to Italy if thats ok with you?' I knew I didn't need to ask because he just wanted me to cheer up and get over that Dick!  
Charlie looked shocked that I agreed to go so suddenly!'Yeah sure you can I'll book you a flight to Italy now what part of italy do you wanna go to?'He asked 'Yeah I wanna go to Volterra I hear you can have a tour of some castle there ' I was shocked that Charlie believed me because,lets face it I had never been a good liar.

I went upstairs and started packing up all my clothes.I decided to go shopping and spend a bit of money on myself because I had no nice clothes it looked like an antique shop in my wardrobe! I got all my savings and went into seattle to the mall. I bought 3 pairs of heels,3 skirts and a few tank-tops all for Italy. When I got back I grabbed my bags and called charlie downstairs. 'im ready' i said

'okay lets go'

Charlie put my bags into the boot and he hopped in the car, no one said a word until we got to the airport

'bye charlie'

'bye bells have a safe flight and if you need anything call me'

'okay'

As i walked in the airport i saw alot of people. I was looking for the sign Italy. I saw it, it said to go to row number 9. I went there and there was a big queue. Before i got to the counter i was standing in the queue for nearly half an hour and finally i got to the counter because my legs were killing me.

'Hello' said the lady at the counter

'hi what gate do i go to for Italy'

'gate 108'

'thank you' i replied

I was really thirsty so i stopped in a shop and i got a bottle of water i paid it for and then went to look for my gate flight. I was walking and walking until i found it and there were loads of empty seats. I was making sure my plane was on time by checking my ticket it said the plane would fly at 4 'o' clock. I checked the time and it was 3:15. I was here really early so all i had to do now was sit on the chair and take out my ipod and listen to music while i waited for my plane. I was excited to go to Italy and to try and forget about that stupid dick called Edward. When i'm in Italy i'm going to start my revenge!

I got to Italy and got a cab to the Volturi's I got there I paid the cab driver and went inside to a reception area.I walked up to the front desk and the secratary looked up at me._Shes human? _ I thought to myself  
'Hello?How may I help you?' She asked  
'Ehm.. Oh yeah!Can I see Aro?' I replied with a smile  
'Of course I'll call someone to escort you to the throne room straight could you come up to the reception area please?Master Aro has a visitor' She said into the phone.'Of course I'll be right there Gianna thank you.'A sexy voice replied.

A few minutes later a boy around my age came through the was soo HOT! Edward was nothing compared to had red eyes and long-ish brown hair that went into his eyes.'Ahh you must be the I ask you your name?' He said once he saw me 'Yeah thats me!And my names Bella' I said still staring at him.I think he knew I was staring at him because he smirked and said 'Ahh a very fitting name' I didn't know what that meant so I just stared at him with a confused look on my face.'Bella means beautiful in italian and you are very beautiful' He said.I smiled ha just called me beautiful!Ha I think I'm going crazy!  
'Thanks Mr.I dont know your name:)' I said He looked at me like I'm going crazy.'Em my name is Alec it's very nice to meet you Bella' He said.

'I think you two should stop flirting and go because Master Aro is waiting!' Said a booming voice behind us.I turned around to see a guy about 19/20 coming down the hallway.'who the hell are you?' I asked a bit rudely that he stopped our conversation.'My name is Felix ma'am'He said a bit cockily.I decided to ignore him and show him that I'm not some normal human who will think he is the most gorgeous person on the planet.'Yeah whatever I don't really care.I came here to talk with Aro not to meet some cocky asshole!' I said smirking at the look on his face.'Ahh Alec what did I tell you about being cocky?' Asked Felix.I raised and eyebrow at him and walked away shaking my head.

After walking down a few hallways we arrived at a set of huge opened the doors and me and Alec walked in.I took in the room and saw three thrones up on a small was three people sitting on them and I automatically recognised them as Aro,Marcus and 's throne was a bit more to the front then the other two so that must mean he is the most stood up and came over to stand in front of me'Hello Aro it's nice to finally meet you.I've heard so much about you' I said in a bored looked at me amazement probably wondring how I knew about him.'Hello my dear what is your name?' He asked me politely.'My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella'I held out his hand to me 'May I try out my gift on you Bella?' he asked.'Yeah but I doubt it will is your gift?' I it was anything like Edwards gift I knew itt wouldnt work on me.'I can read minds my dear Bella.' ' well you can try to read my mind but I doubt it will gift did'nt work on me and there practically the same.' I put my hand in Aros and he closed his eyes to concentrate.

After a while Aro opened his eyes

'Absolutely amazing'


	4. Sorry

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating but I'm writing chapter 3 right now and I'll make it extra long to make up for how long you had to wait for the update! so sorry! please don't hate me !**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update i just didn't have time with school and everything:( i hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

** Chapter 3 **

When Aro opened his eyes he stared at me for a long time and it was really starting to freak me looked like he had just won the lottery or something!'I cannot hear her Jane dear would you mind testing your power on her?' he asked.A girl with light brown hair and red eyes walked up to him.'Of course not master'she evil grin came onto her face and it looked like she was concentrating really hard on something.'Um..hello would you try your power on me already?' I asked getting a bit bored of her just staring at me.'I didn't come here to get stared at I came here to speak to you Aro.'Aro looked at me with wide eyes while Jane screamed and ran out of the room.'Of course my can I do for you?'He asked after his shock wore off.'I want to become a vampire and get revenge on my ex.' I replied the vampires in the room gasped except for Aro.'Of course my dear when would you like to be changed?' He asked calmly.'Eh.. maybe tomorrow?That gives my time to explore Volterra and go shopping and eat my favorite food before I only live on that's all right with you?'I asked had told me that the Volturi were bad people but tome they seemed to be just one big happy family!Aro smiled at me again but not in a creepy way,in a way that a father would smile at his daughter.'Of course my would you please escort to her room?' He asked the cute guy that brought me in here.'Actually Aro,just call me Izzy' I objected.'Of course room will be hers?' Alec asked.'I think she could have the room between you and Jane.'

When me and Alec walked out of the throne room I decided to try and make conversation and maybe get to know a bit about talked about our families,how long he was a vampire,his we got to my room I invited him in so we could continue our conversation (mostly about the Volturi)We talked until Felix came in with a tray of food for my my dinner I took a shower,got changed and went to I woke up in the morning,Alec was standing at my door with a tray of food.'Sorry I didn't wake you did I?' he asked softly.'No I usually wake up around this time for bringing me breakfast.' I replied with a soft I ate my breakfast I asked Alec could he tell me where Jane was and he told me that she was probably in the training brought me to the training room and then I walked in I saw Jane and Felix was taller and had more muscles than Jane but she was more feisty and graceful so she was able to dodge all of his attacks.I sat down on one of the benches surrounding the ring they were fighting in and waited for them to finish.

When they were finished Jane finally noticed me sitting started walking over to ,Demetri noticed me as well and whistled'Hey beautiful' He called.I just ignored him and greeted Jane.'Hey if I upset you or made you angry I'm turned I'll make up for it by letting you kick my ass in here'II offered with a smiled back at me and said 'You really think I could beat you?I mean Your taller than me and you'll be a newborn so you'll be stronger than me.I could never win' I looked at her in surprise.'Of course you could Jane! I mean sure I'm taller and I'll be stronger but your size helps you and so does your fiestiness ' I replied then Felix walked in and stopped in surprise.'WOW! Jane can laugh?AND smile?I better get the camera out!' Suddenly he was screaming in pain.I looked at just shrugged and walked away.

An hour later Jane came to my room and asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her.I said yes and we went out to the the garage there was like 1000 cars! They were so beautiful! We picked a white Ferrari and drove off towards the we got there we went to Victoria's secret,Forever 21 and a few other were at the mall for about 2 hours.

When we got back at the castle I decided to go for a walk around Volterra because the sun was just after coming up and I still wanted to see the sights before I became a blood crazed newborn.I was walking around Volterra for about an hour when I started to get hungry.I went into a pizza parlor and ordered a pepperoni I finished eating I went into a ice-cream cafe and bought a tub of my favorite ice-cream.I was walking home(in the dark because I had been out for a while) and I felt like someone was following I turned around there was no one there.I thought it was just my imagination so I continued walking for a while I heard someone call my name.A voice that I recognized.I turned around slowly to see who was calling me.I looked and saw Victoria standing there looking very angry.'Hello Isabella' she sneered.'Oh...hey Vic..what are you doing out here..in Italy..?'I asked curiously.I wasn't scared of her in fact she should be out for Edward not I just got the best idea ever!Edward killed James so Vic is bound to want to get revenge on him!So she can help me get revenge on Edward..and maybe even kill him?

She looked surprised that I wasn't scared of stood there staring at each other for a while before she finally answered'Well I could ask you the same question!What is a weak little human doing in Volterra of all places without her almighty protectors?'I just stared at her trying to figure out who my 'Almighty protectors' were as she put must have noticed my blank expression because she just said 'The Cullens!?' she said in a duh dawned on me and I started laughing.'WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?' she screamed looking really pissed off and confused.'Ha sorry Vic but em.. I don't know how to tell you this but.. the Cullens left a few months ago and well..I'm here because Aro is gonna change me and I'm gonna join his guard and then get revenge on the Edward' I replied as if it was no big deal

'WHAT!' she screeched loudly hurting my ears.'You know what I said and be quiet because someone might hear you!Idiot' I told she calmed down and said ' So your here to get revenge on Eddie boy huh ? Well so am I well I wanted to join Aro's guard because I'm lonely now that you got my coven killed!' I was confused by is still alive,what did she mean by _got her coven killed_ ? Victoria started to slowly walk towards me stretching her arms out.'Em Victoria what are you doing?' she didnt answer she just kept on walking until she was right in front of me.'Victoria..what are you doing..please don't hurt me..WHAT ARE YOU DOING...AHHHH...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HA sorry to leave off on a cliff hanger guys! I just wanted to try and get you excited for the next chapter! Ha ye soo sorry for the late update but I am gonna try get the next chapter up this weekend xx**

**Thanks for reading xx plz R&R !**

**XxMaddyxX**


	6. Chapter 4

** Hey guys :) told you I'd update soon :P lol ha well here you go chapter 4**

** - Chapter 4 -**

_Previously..._

_ Victoria started to slowly walk towards me stretching her arms out.'Em Victoria what are you doing?' she didn't answer she just kept on walking until she was right in front of me.'Victoria..what are you doing..please don't hurt me..WHAT ARE YOU DOING...AHHHH..._

'CALM DOWN HUMAN!I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG!' ha I thought she was gonna eat me for a she said this I just bust out laughing while giving Victoria a hug she pulled away I was still laughing and she just stared at me.'Em.. are you OK?' she asked me.I stopped laughing after another minute.'Yeah I'm fine I just thought you were gonna eat me because you said I killed your coven so I thought you were angry at me' I replied.I started to wonder why she didn't want to kill me because her mate was dead and it was all my fault(well technically it was Edwards fault) 'Victoria? Why don't you want to kill me ?' I asked.'Well James was never truly my mate and Laurent was soo whiny all the time!'she replied.

She asked if I wanted me to walk back with her and I said yes since she wants to join the guard and I need to get back so I can be walked along the streets of Volterra hidden in the shadows so no human would see reached the gates to the castle Jane came running up to me.'Izzy!Where have you been?Aro has been so worried about you!And so has Alec' she screamed at me.'Why would Alec worry about me?' I asked just looked at me and said turned to Victoria after staring at me for a while.'What is your business here?' she asked in a cold !Jane is scary!'I wish to speak with Aro' Victoria replied with an equally cold voice a small smile came to Jane's face.'Aro was wanting to change you also he needs to talk to you about something'she told started walking again but this time with Jane in and Vicky started talking about how much of a douche bag Edward Cullen is and how gay James looked with his long hair!It was the best conversation I ever had!Jane joined in on our conversation and started talking about how annoying Edward was and how she thought he was gay since he is a 100 year old virgin!We had to laugh at a thought came to Victoria didn't hate me then why was she trying to kill me?When I asked her this she just told me that she wasn't trying to kill me she was just trying to find me so she could thank me for getting James and Laurent killed.

When we got back to the castle Alec was waiting he saw us he walked over and gave Jane a hug.'What took you so long sister? Aro has been growing impatient!' he said.'It took longer than I thought it would to find her' she Alec looked at Victoria and his facial expression went hard and cold.'Who are you and what is your business here?' he asked was about to lung at her but Jane put a restraining hand on his arm 'Whoa!Chill Alec! Do you really think I would bring her here if she was a threat?' she calmed down and muttered a sorry before walking back inside.

When we got to the throne room the old guys were sitting on their thrones trying to look important!Victoria asked could she join and,of course,Aro let her.'Isabella could you please come to my office with me please?'Aro asked me.'Of course' I walked into his office and sat down at his desk.'Well,you are very special and I don't know you very well but I was wondering if you would consider becoming the princess of the Volturi?' he asked sounding a bit nervous.I just stared at him for a moment before answering' Yea sure' I said 'Can I go now?' I looked so happy and just nodded.'Oh wait Izzy before you go Alec will change you.I think he is waiting in your room for you.'He told me.I just nodded and went to my I got there Alec was sitting on my bed waiting for me.'Hey Alec' I said with a smiled back and said Hello.I went and lay down on my bed beside Alec and he put his mouth near my neck.'This is going to hurt' he told me before kissing my neck and then biting into it like it was an last thing I heard before everything went black was Alec whisper 'I'm sorry' in my ear.

I didn't feel the pain everyone told me I felt was...nothing actually.I felt nothing!These vampires are such drama queens!I was getting bored with the silence so I started to hum a tune that has been stuck in my head for a while.I thought of lyrics to go with the song.I just kept singing the song over and over in my head before I felt my heart starting to beat faster and faster and suddenly,it stopped.I opened my eyes and looked ,Aro,Jane and Vicky were all standing near the door looking like they were afraid I was gonna attack soon.'Sup' I bust out laughing at this.'Hey Iz how ya feelin'?' she asked 'Oh I'm fine thank you very much Jane !' I went over and gave her a hug but as soon as I touched her I felt like I was on fire.I screamed and fell to the floor.'JANE! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR POWER ON THE PRINCESS!'Aro just looked as shocked as I felt!(HA get it shocked... ok that wasn't funny but I was just trying to lighten the mood!) 'But I didn't do anything master I promise!' Jane said.I' sure if she could cry she would! I hugged her again and glared at my father.'Dad calm down she didn't do anything.'I told him in a harsh he was on the ground screaming in pain.I rushed to his side instantly 'Oh my god daddy!I'm so sorry I did not mean to do that!I don't even know _how_ I done it! It just happened' I started dry sobbing into my hands.'Hush my is quite call need to know what her power is so we know how to control it.' Aro put his arm around my shoulder and I felt that pain again.I screamed again but then the pain went away againWen my father put his arm around me again I was shocked.I saw his whole past since he was turned.'Daddy!I just saw your past!' I said with a shocked expression on my just smiled and said 'You are very gifted my child'

**End of Chapter**

**Pic of the car from chapter 3 is on my is a pic of Victoria.**

**hope you enjoyed that chapter! sorry for the late update! I kept forgetting to write becaus eI have a lot to study ! end of year exams are next week !Wish me luck :)**

**please R&R :) thx a bil**

**XxMaddyxX**


	7. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

My father called his friend Eleazer in to see what my gifts I'm very dangerous and powerfull and if I wanted to,I could kill the whole Volturi gaurd.I have 3 ability to change my appearance,a shield ( mental and physical) and I can copy another vampires gift by just touching them!Cool huh?I can also get anything I want by just thinking about it! I was training today with Felix and Demetri. I'm so excited!I went to my wardrobe and picked out a black corset top,Black skinny jeans and black peep-toe heels.I changed my hair to red with black highlights.**(outfit on profile)**I went down to the training room were I was to meet Felix and Demetri. When I got there they looked at my outfit and Felix laughed.'Are you sure you will be able to fight in those shoes?' he asked.I just glared at him (without using my power on him) and replied'I'm a girl!I can do anything! ever heard that song? "_I can do it even better in broken heels" _!' Demetri just laughed at us and we started training.

********* TIME SKIP ******* (sorry not good at fight scenes)**

When we finished training we went to the throne room because Father had something to tell us._again! _Seriously! he _always_ has news !We had a race to the throne room and I,of course, soon as I got there I ran up and sat on Cauis' lap and smiled up at just looked shocked as he had not seen me come A lot of emotions came over his face and I thought he was gonna be he just laughed!I mean he laughed .Just then Felix and Demetri walked in and said 'Who did you kill this time Cauis' as if he was talking to a made us all laugh and Cauis laugh even harder.'I didn't kill anyone Felix! Can I not just laugh because something other than someones death happened?' he asked once we had all calmed down 'Not usually no' he replied casually.'Oh come on' I said loudly getting everybody's attention 'Surely this is not the first time he has ever laughed!' I all just stared at me blankly.'Eh it kinda is.' Jane said.I was just too shocked to say anything so that was the end of that if just noticing Felix asked ' Hey Izzy?Why are you sitting on Cauis?' 'Well I'm a princess and every princess needs a throne! But since I don't have one,I decided to just sit on uncle Cauis instead!' I told him.

'OK' Aro said 'I have called you all here because I have an announcement to make''Yeah yeah we know this just get to the point I have a very tight schedule!' Felix replied with a very bad English accent we all laughed except for Aro who shot him a dirty look.'As I was saying..' He trailed off to glare at Felix 'I will be holding a ball in a few months time to celebrate our new member and princess'He finished smiling at me and Vicky.'Who will be coming ?' I asked 'All the vampire the Cullens.'He said I smiled wickedly and looked over at Jane who had the same scary smile she always wore when thinking o a revenge plan.I jumped up from Cauis' lap and ran to her,'Father me and Jane will be in my chambers planning our dresses for the do not disturb us' I told him with a sweet definitely were not going to plan our dresses for the ball,we were planning revenge for the Cullens.

When we got to my room,me and Jane sat on the bed and started talking about plans for a few minutes,Vicky came up and helped us to plan our told us that shortly after we left the room Aro said the Cullens and Denali's will be coming a week early to help set up for the is going to be entertainment such as singing and a DJ and a ,Jane and Vicky decided we would sing and We Were trying to think of a good song to sing suddenly I had a great idea 'Hey guys I think I have a song but I don't know if it is good enough' I said ' Well whats it called?' Jane asked.'Its called drumming song' I said.'Drumming Song?I never heard that song sings it ?' asked Vicky 'Eh... that would be me?' they gave me confused looks'While I was changing there was these words floating around in my head so I pieced them together and added a tune and I came up with this song!' I told them.'Can we hear it?' They asked.'Sure if you want'

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_  
_I hoped that they would clear my mind_  
_They left a ringing in my ear_  
_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_  
_I pray that the water will drown out the din_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_  
_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_  
_As empty as that beating drum_  
_But the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

When I finished singing they were just staring at me with their mouths hanging open and started talking at once.'Did you by any chance write that song about someone?' Jane asked.'OK I guess maybe I wrote it about...Alec?' Suddenly Jane started my this is going to be a very long day...

**AN:/ I'm really sorry for the late update but... I really am running out of ideas for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song that belongs to Florence & the Machine . I also don't own Twilight (sadly)**

**ha hope you guys enjoyed this chapter xx its not very good but meh I couldn't really think of anything else to write and I wanted to get this updated as fast as I could. **

**Thx for your support and to all the people who review this story it means a lot to me !**

**Peace Out !**

**XxMaddiexX**


End file.
